1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable folding hairbrush and more particularly, to an improved portable folding hairbrush designed to accomplish a firm fixation of the support bed to the head rim and a smooth operation of the support bed, and have a simple structure suitable for automation of production and to be collaterally usable for massage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of folding hairbrushes are known in the art. Generally, a grip of the conventional folding hairbrush is designed to be foldable, thereby allowing the hairbrush to be easy to be carried. In such a conventional folding hairbrush, a head rim of such hairbrush is provided with two opposing shafts at its inside edge while the flexible and rectangular support bed of the hairbrush, having bristles, and provided with two holding pipes at the corresponding positions of its outside edge. To connect the support bed to the head rim, two shafts of the head rim are individually inserted into an associated holding pipe of the support bed.
As a result, when the grip is fully folded or unfolded, the support bed is able to be in concave position or in convex postition and simultaneously, the bristles held on the support bed are able to rise or fall for allowing the grip of the hairbrush to be folded completely at an angle of 180.degree..
However, such a conventional folding hairbrush can be just a simple brushing tool only with the benefit as a portable hairbrush. The support bed is fixed to the head rim only be two sides while the support bed is rectangular having four sides so that the support bed is actually not secure enogh while brushing. Furthermore, the production cost is increased, since the production process is performed by hand due to its structural complexity.